Love at First Sight?
by RandomPandaGirl
Summary: 'It was love at first sight-For me.' A Klaine with Rachel/Blaine and Rachel/Kurt AU story. Kurt falls head over heals in love with Blaine, but Blaine has no clue what he wants and that might just lose him everything in the end.
1. Love at First Sight

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Glee anything ever! I just finished watching all three season in two week. Let's call it mere obsession. Any who I am kinda sorta in love with Blaine/Kurt/Rachel and so this was born.**

**For warning this is very AU. Let me know what you think. I love feed back of all kinds! Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I'm unfortunately only human. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter One 'Love at First Sight'**_

It was love at first sight-For me. From the very first moment he sat beside me in Music Theory 101.

-The way he smelled-like peppermint. Which, soon after, became my favorite scent.

-The way he introduced himself: "The names Anderson. Blaine Anderson."

-The smile he gave me after I gave him a very pained expression.

-The way he said my name. "Well K_ur_t Hummel, nice to meet you."

In my mind it all added up to love. Nicely-neatly-with no rounding up or down. Okay, I admit-to admit love after just five minutes is a bit over the top. Call me a hopeless romantic. It's not like I said it out loud. I swear.

"Excuse me?"

"-I would love you to change seats with me-I like being by the window." I thought it was a smooth cover up.

"..."

"I like to be able to catch the last few hints of summer and then be the first to taste the bitterness of fall."

Sometimes-most of the time-things sound way better in my head. Thankfully all Blaine said was:

"Bitter? Sheesh, what does a season have to do to you to receive such a word"

I haven't decided if I'm thankful the Professor began to speak then. That can be decided on a later date.

* * *

We had been in the same class together-sitting side by side- for a month before I got the nerve to invite him out for coffee.

Afterwords he said: "Well it took you long enough."

"For?"

"This coffee. We've been passing notes in class all month." He made it sound so cute and juvenile.

We mainly wrote about what we thought of the other students and the difference between the Bitterness of Fall and Coffee with no crème.

"And here I thought we've been friends since day one."

That is when I began to get my hopes up; and when we began to go out every Wednesday and Friday after class (we also learned we were in the same acting class.) Sometimes for coffee, sometimes for a four o'clock snack, and other times a walk in Central park.

Though a lot of times it felt as if I was dragging him there. To the park. He said on one occasion:

"Why are we walking in the park? Parks are for old people, kids, and dogs. And seeing as how we don't have any of those with us..."

Yet, he continued to go with me. And I continued to fall right into those dark sparkling jewels he had for eyes.

In those day I used to wonder what he thought of our times together. I tried not to show that my Wednesday and Friday existence relied on him being there. I think I did a good job of faking a nonchalant attitude whenever he entered the classroom. This time I'm serious.

And whenever he got super excited or super serious and grabbed me by the shoulder, I learned to suppress every thought that came into my mind. Like how close his hands were to my heart or how easily I could just reach forward and kiss him.

I knew all those thoughts were absurd because we barely knew each other, but some how they were always there just lurking right beneath the surface.

So finally one day in late October on one of our 'coffee outings' he called them, (we sat out side the shoppe because Blaine wanted to) I decided I had to know more about him.

"Twenty questions? Really K_ur_t? How about ten. That seems more realistic."

"Fine, ten. Each."

"And why, may I ask, are we playing a game I haven't played since middle school?"

"For reasons just like that! How was I supposed to know you've been long over due for some twenty questions?"

"Ten. You're beginning to sound like a creeper K_ur_t, but I'll let it slide because there are some questions I have been wanting to ask you, and you're cute. So let's say we are equal creeps."

I was surprised words were able to come out of my mouth after the 'cute' comment.

"Okay, me first-"

"No fair."

"My question is: Have you always lived in New York?"

"Born and Raised. Where are you going to be on Sunday?"

"What?"

"No, '"what's"' , that's my question you have to answer."

It was a cold day-thankfully my usually pale skin was already pink for the wind.

"Sunday. Halloween? In my dorm. Why?"

"Is that your next question?"

"What? No! I mean... augh, never mind. Have you always wanted to be on Broadway?"

"No. There was a time I thought of getting my bachelors in Marine Biology, but then I turned five.

You?"

"Yes. Ever since I was a fetus. My father says I kicked my mother so much I had to have been dancing, and when I was born he said the cry I gave was in harmony with the baby next door."

There was a brief moment of silence as we just sat there, Blaine has a soft smile on his face and I was so mesmerized by it I almost forgot it was my turn.

"Oh, um... Why do you wear bow ties?"

"Bow ties are cool. Would you go trick or treating if someone asked you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Not an answer."

"Then maybe, I guess. Do you have any siblings?"

"An older brother sent from heaven above. Would you go trick or treating with me on Sunday?"

This question made my heart pick up pace and it was hard to form words.

"Me? With you? On Sunday?" I finally managed to spit out.

"Um... that is what I said, right?"

"Uh, yes..."

"Yes you'll come or yes I'm right?"

"Both."

"Good answer, and Great! Because apparently I talk about you '"nonstop"' and Rachel wants to meet you."

"Rachel?"

"My girlfriend."

And so as I said, it was love at first sight. For me.


	2. The Girlfriend

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here is chapter two! Thank you for the review and all the story alerts! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you did, let me know with a review! Also, I hope to have chapter three up by tomorrow, let's see how that works out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two 'The Girlfriend'

Somehow even after that revelation I still found myself agreeing to go trick-or-treating, and dressed as Edward Cullen of all things. Apparently he would be going at Jacob Black and _She, _of course, would be Bella Swan.

We decided that we would meet outside my dorm building. So that's where I first met Rachel Berry. I had to admit she made a great Bella. Brown slightly wavy hair that complimented her eyes, which seemed to match Blaine's.

That was my first reason I instantly liked her. The second was she was Broadway bound. And she was nice. If only she hadn't been so nice! Then I could have found a reason to hate her, but I couldn't.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt! I've been waiting all month! It's always great to meet another musical theater major."

I nodded politely and then was taken aback when she gave me a hug. "Um.. nice to meet you too?"

Blaine laughed and clasped both of us on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go before all the little kids get to the best houses!"

I followed him with great enthusiasm-his excitement was catching.

* * *

As we trick-or-treated I learned more about Rachel and came to realize something:

-She was witty.

-She was truthful even if you didn't want to hear it.  
"You're really pale, Kurt. I bet you didn't have to use any makeup for this costume at all!"

-And was that a faint hint of peppermint I smelled?

She was almost... well she was almost a female version of Blaine! Not that I said that out loud.

"What did you say?"

Okay, so at least I said it later, at this party Blaine took us too.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you, something about Blaine?" She shouted.

"Oh.. um.." I scrambled for coherent words, trying to mask my embarrassment for saying what I thought out loud.

Rachel pointed to her ears and shook her head. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out onto the less crowded balcony.

"Okay, sorry, what did you say?"

"I was.. uh.. just wanted to know if you knew where Blaine went."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Who knows. Looking for a hook up, maybe."

I frowned, unsettled by what she just said. "Wait, what? I thought... He said you were his girlfriend."

"Oh, I am. His backup girlfriend."

"His what?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Backup Girlfriend."

That cleared nothing up, and I'm pretty sure I just stared at her a while, blankly.

Finally she saw my confusion. "I'm Blaine's go to girl. If there's a party he doesn't want to arrive single at-I'm his girlfriend. If there's a girl that just won't take a hint-I'm there. If there's someone he's trying to make jealous, well, you see the pattern. I thought Blaine told you."

"He didn't." Were the only words I said, though my thoughts were racing on head, already trying to figure out which scenario he used Rachel for me.

The most likely was that he had already planned on going to the party and used his 'couple' card so he wouldn't have to come by himself. You know... before he invited me.

Yet, somehow my mind couldn't help but explore the other two options. Maybe I'm the one who just couldn't take a hint. Or... could I be the one he was trying to make jealous. Because if that was the case it definitely worked.

"Which am I?" I winced when I heard those words escape my lips. I peered up at Rachel to see that her expression had changed to almost a look of pity.

"Oh, Kurt." She said slowly. "Blaine doesn't know, does he." It was more of a statement than a question, but I answered anyway.

"Blaine doesn't know what, Rachel?"

"Well that's a rather open ended question because Blaine is kind of oblivious to most things. But... He doesn't know that you're in love with him. And if he does he's a jerk, and I apologize on his behalf."

My eyes grew wide, my face flushed, and my voice seemed to raise an octave-something it does when I'm extremely flustered. So I guess the voice change was expected.

"What? I'm not in love with Blaine! Psh... ha, ha... where did you get that idea?" I looked around nervously, hoping no one was listening to our conversation. They weren't; they were all too drunk. I wish I could join them-I was too sober for this conversation.

"Really?" Rachel watched me skeptically. "But you are gay, right? I mean my gaydar has failed me before, but in this case..."

"What case?"

"Kurt, I just met you and I usually try not to make assumptions... okay that's a lie, but really. Let's be honest. No guy would willingly dress as Edward Cullen for another guy unless he was a little in love with him. Come on. Blaine's a charmer. Even I'm a little in love."

"Even though he's just using you?" That was low, and I knew it. I only said it because everything Rachel said had been right.

Rachel pinched her lips together and look up at the night sky.

I fiddled briefly with my collar before speaking. "That was uncalled for, I'm-"

"Right. You're right." She sighed and shrugged and motioned for me to follow her to another room because the balcony was getting louder by the minute. There was still no sign of Blaine.

When we found a quiet place Rachel spoke.

"Listen. Blaine's my best friend. We tried the real dating thing back in high school, but Blaine... well he's not really good with the whole long term thing."

The more she spoke about Blaine the more I realized I had no clue who he was (well besides witty, attractive, and very Broadway knowledgeable) and my heart began to sink. I had to ask Rachel just one question if I was going to ask any-and so I did.

"So Blaine's not..."

"Into guys? I don't know. I can't be sure. You see..."

So then she told me about how when the two of them were sophomores, shortly after Rachel and Blaine had broken up he started dating this guy.

"Sebastian. Blaine adored him- Sebastian was a Senior and apparently everything he touched turned to gold. Seriously, Blaine was as lost as any love sick puppy could be." She gave me a sideways glance and I pretended to ignore the meaning of it.

Then the story took a sad turn and crashed-leaving Blaine with a mangled heart, as Rachel eloquently put it.

"They were together for almost half the school year. Until Blaine found out it was all just a huge joke. Sebastian was planning on auditioning for a role in some t.v. Show, and apparently the character was gay.

So he used Blaine-method acting as he went. Sebastian's friends knew what was going on and they found it hilarious. In the end he got the role and made a big display of letting Blaine know everything was a lie. Then he moved to California."

"He fake dated Blaine?!"

"For almost five months."

"And Blaine never suspected a thing?"

"He was young and head over heels."

"So what did he do?" My heart went out to younger Blaine; I could almost feel tears starting to form. I quickly blinked them away.

"Blaine was a wreck for the rest of the semester. But the next school year he was back and seriously a new person. He had spent the entire summer reinventing himself. He became a skirt chasing heart breaker."

It was silent between us as I digested the story.

"That is one of the saddest things I've ever heard." I finally said.

Rachel pressed her lips together briefly. "Hey, don't tell him I told you that okay? He would hate it."

I quickly threw up my right hand. "I swear."

Again a silence passed through us. So to break the awkward silence I asked an awkward question.

"So, your real boyfriends-how have they felt about Blaine?"

Rachel laughed. "They felt nothing because they don't exist. After Blaine, I only dated one other guy. Noah, and he was just a summer fling I met on the beaches of Florida. I never have time for dating real guys- to busy trying to follow my dream. It's even more demanding than Blaine."

I would have laughed but for some reason I didn't buy her reasoning. However, before anything more could be said, Rachel's phone rang.

It was Blaine. He was ready to leave apparently. Together Rachel and I made our way to the door and were met with a rather drunk Blaine.

He was so bad off he could barely walk (I was surprised he had been coherent enough to call) so Rachel and I each swung an arm around our shoulders and walked him outside.

"Thanks guys!" He slurred. " You guys are awesome. Really. You are. This party was the worst! Wasn't it the worst?! You guys are the best! I love you guys!"

Rachel looked around his drooping head at me, I could see her out of the corner of my eye, but I kept my face down, watching Blaine's stumbling feet.

"Hey Kurt, I'll take it from here. Hey, take out your phone."

I did as she asked and then continued to do so as she recited her number to me.

We were parting ways when she said my name again. I stopped mid-stride and looked over my shoulder.

"I like you. You're nice guy and easy to talk to. So please, be careful with him. Neither or you need to get hurt."

She gave me a weak smile after I said my parting words:

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."


	3. I Know What I'm Doing

**A/N: So I almost didn't post this chapter tonight because I just finished watching this week episode of Glee and the promo for next week and I'm just a bundle of emotions. I've been listening to Glee's Candles for the past half hour. But I finally decided I needed a distraction with something happy...ish. **

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you did, let me know with a review! Also, I was wondering if anyone would like to see a chapter in Blaine's pov. Just let me know! Enjoy! (again, apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors)**

* * *

_**Chapter Three 'I Know What I'm Doing'**_

But I didn't, not really. Especially not Wednesday at class when he slide into his seat with a coffee in hand.

"Grande nonfat mocha for the young man with the terribly out of fashion beret." He said placing the drink on my desk.

I had planned to play indifferent for a while but that lasted until he sat down, then I couldn't help but blurt out:

"You know my coffee order?" with slight awe and admiration.

"Of course." He said with a smile and slight tease to his voice.

A smile flitted to my face and decided to stay. "Thanks."

"Yeah... well it's kind of part of my apology."

"Apology?"

"For Sunday."

I instantly fell silent, waiting for the rest of what he had to say.

"First I wanna say it was totally uncool of me to ditch you at the party. It's just-I ran into an ex... which leads me to my second apology. Seriously I don't usually drink that much, but when I saw her, she-my ex-wanted to talk and well you how awkward talking with your ex is."

He was assuming. I've never told him that I've dated. Though, of course, I had. Once.

"Blaine, my experience with ex conversation's trumps all else. My ex became my step-brother."

He surprised me by laughing. "Oh wow. You win! How does that even happen?"

"Long story. My fault. But we got over it. Now he's one of my best friends."

Blaine nodded. "Cool. But really though, I'm sorry."

I shrugged nonchalantly and wrapped my fingers around the coffee cup. "It's okay. I just hung out with Rachel. She seems pretty cool."

"Yeah, she is. "Oh, and K_ur_t, she told me she told you."

My eyes widen ever so slightly and worry washed over me. She told him she told me about Sebastian?

"Told me what...?" I asked hesitantly.

"About her being my back up girlfriend."

"Oh, that." I tried not to show my relief.

"Yeah. Oh, sorry about that too. I should have told you myself but..." He shrugged, "It didn't cross

my mind."

"It's okay, really, no need to apologize."

Why did I say that? Of course he need to apologize! What he did on Sunday was a rather jerk move. Yet-those big brown eyes... pleading...

"I forgive you."

A smile lit up his face. "Great, then you'll except my 'I'm sorry I ditched you' dinner invite at my apartment on Friday night?"

A dinner. At his apartment. On a Friday night? I was started to get excited even though I knew I shouldn't. He ditched Rachel as well, as far as I know she would be there too. But I wasn't so insecure that I would have to ask. Really.

"No, Rachel is visiting her family for the weekend. It'll just be us. We could watch a movie. Action or Musical?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Mr. Anderson-Mr. Hummel, if you are done planning your date, I would like to start my class."

Some people chuckled and Blaine apologized for the both of us. And I just sat there grinning like a lunatic.

A date. Could it be?

* * *

"Please, Kurt, you said you knew what you were doing!" Rachel cried.

As soon as I had gotten back to my dorm room I looked in my phone for Rachel's number. She was the only logical person I could think of who could help me out with this. My date or not date-with Blaine.

"I did-I do!" I just... augh! Honestly what do you think it is? I mean he didn't correct the Professor, but he could have just been being polite." I sighed as I laid back on my bed and stared up at my ceiling.

"You want my honest opinion?"

"That's why I called you."

"Aw, so it wasn't my stunning beauty and stellar charm?"

"..."

"That was a joke."

"I know, you just sounded like Blaine."

"Oh gosh I did, didn't I. Okay, Kurt, honestly, no. I don't think he's intending it as a date."

I fell silent. I knew that's what she was going to say, but I had just hoped that maybe she wouldn't. I closed my eyes and flung my arm across my face.

"Kurt?"

"I'm here."

"You have two options. You dismiss the idea of any possibility it's a date and go as Kurt, Blaine's friend."

"Or?"

"Cancel."

"I can't do that!"

"Then you know what I have to do."

"Hang up on you and never call back?"

"Kurt."

It was quiet on both ends for a moment.

"Thanks, Rachel."

"Anytime, Kurt. Any friend of Blaine's is a friend of mine.

And so, I dismissed the thought. Honestly I did. I was some how able to convince myself that it was just some guy time. Just friends hanging out.

On Friday after class, but still a couple of hours before dinner, Blaine and I stopped by the video store to pick out a DVD.

"Favorite musical of all time, go."

"Wicked." I said with out hesitation. "_Defying Gravity_ may be my favorite song of all time. You?"

"West Side Story." He said just as he picked up the DVD, smiling and raising his eyebrows up and down. I'm sure he was insinuating us watching, but I quickly put those thoughts to rest.

"Uh, depressing!"

"Uh, classic! And Rachel and I totally have a killer duet for the song _Tonight_."

"Which I would love to hear, but it's still a no." I reached forward to take it from him, but he hopped backwards, just out of reach. I lurched forward this time, but he avoided me again, this time by skirting around me.

"Blaine!"

"K_ur_t! If you want it. Come get it." He teased dangling the DVD between his fingers tips.

"No, Blaine, I can't do this! You're flirting with me and you know it and it needs to stop!"-Is what I should have said, but instead:

"Blaine, please people are starting to look."

"Yeah, at a chicken." He taunted.

I'm not proud of the way I behaved. Childish, flirting, chasing Blaine around the video store. But I just couldn't help it! He did that to me. Made me into a love sick fool.

At least I was smart enough to remember that that night was not a date.

He opened his apartment door, red bow tie with red matching skinny jeans-Not a date.

He grinned at me and took my coat-Not a date.

He showed me to his kitchen/living room and I saw a bowl of peppermint candy sitting on an end table, as well as a peppermint candle on the kitchen counter-Not a date.

"Hey, I ordered a pizza, it should be here any moment. Let's get the movie ready."-Not a date.

I just followed him to the couch all the while my mantra-Not a date-played on in the background of my mind.


	4. My Not Date, Date

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and follows! I don't have much to say today. Just that I hope you're enjoying the story! And if you do, please leave a review and let me know! If you don't like the story, let me know what you would like to see. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four, 'My Not Date, Date'**

We had ended up getting 'Singing in the Rain', a movie that we could both agree was a musical classic. Together we ate pizza and talked about class and an upcoming production he might be auditioning for. Then we started then movie. Apparently Blaine had a really long day because as early as 'You Were Meant For Me' his head was beginning to fall to his chest.

I sat curled up in the corner of the couch and soon found myself watching him more than the movie. The gel in his hair was wearing off so that the ends of it were curling ever so slightly. His arms were crossed over his chest, trying to keep himself warm in his slightly drafty apartment. And his head would bob every couple of minutes-almost, but not quite, waking himself up every time.

By the time 'Broadway Melody' began he was shivering. I looked around and found a blanket at the other end of the couch. I tried to deduce how awkward it would be to reach over him and decided it was worth the risk.

I unfurled myself from my knee to chin position and reached around Blaine with my right arm and found the blanket to be just out of reach. I moved a little more and my left hand grazed his hip as I supported myself in my endeavor. The sudden connection with him made me snatch the blanket and coil back.

I briefly closed my eyes and found it hard to catch my breath. Goodness-it was as if I had just ran a marathon!

"Calm down, Kurt, you are crazy!" I whispered under my breath. All the same I waited until my heart stopped imitating a race car before I put the blanket around him.

His head bobbed then and he groggily lifted it. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the blaring light from the TV.

I sat still-trying not to look guilty. Good heavens, what was wrong with me?!

He turned his head and saw me and smiled sleepily. He stretched and when he did so he noticed the blanket. He chuckled quietly and then moved closer to me. I held my breath and he leaned against me and rested his head against my shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for the blanket. Do you need anything?"

"You're welcome. No." I squeaked. My face was so warm I bet he could feel the heat radiating off of it onto his head!

"Okay." He yawned and then settled in to watch the rest of the movie. I tried to relax, but it was hard when every muscle was aware of how close he was. Every muscle.

We watched the rest of the movie like that until the end, when Gene Kelly was singing the finale. That's when it happened. What I've been waiting for ever since I saw him that Wednesday in September.

"Hey, K_ur_t." He lifted his head and looked at me. I tore my eyes away from the TV screen and turned my head to look at him and was surprised to see his face only inches from mine. The smell of peppermint coming from his breath was intoxicating.

"Y..yes?"

"Thanks for coming over." He breathed in a low husky tine. From the light of the credits I could see his eyes glance at my mouth right before he leaned in closer to me.

Blaine was just about to kiss me. I knew it. I sat still waiting for it, when the worst possible thing happened. Sensibility kicked in.

What was I doing? What was _HE_ doing? I couldn't help but think that if we kissed it was going to ruin everything. What if it meant nothing to him? Rachel had said relationships weren't his thing. What if... No, I had to stop it before it happened, even if my whole body begged me to stay.

I yanked my head back, shaking my head furiously. "Sorry, Blaine... I can't-Do this.." I jumped up and snatched my coat and headed for the door. I heard him call my name as I was stepping through the door way.

"K_ur_t, hey-wait-"

"I'm sorry." And I was out the door.

* * *

The next morning I was so out of sorts I couldn't focus on anything. I rearranged the furniture twice, much to my roommates chagrin.

"Kurt. Seriously. Chill or get out, my girlfriend is coming in half an hour."

So I went out and took a walk in the park. I finally realized I had to tell someone about last night otherwise I was going to burst. So I called my step-brother, Finn, but I only got a voice mail. Then I tried to call my friend Mercedes from back in Ohio, but she was out with her boyfriend, Sam.

Finally I sat on a bench and scrolled through my contacts. Then I saw Rachel's name. Rachel. Of course.

"Hello, Rachel Berry."

"Rachel, it's Kurt."

"Oh, hey, Kurt, how did-"

"Where are you?"

"Huh? Tapping in the park."

"You're what?"

"Tapping."

"Where?"

She told me her location and I hung up and got to her as fast as I could, and I saw that she indeed was tapping in the park. There was a pavilion with wooden floors and she was time stepping away. When she saw me she waved and paused her ipod.

"So, what-"

"Blaine tried to kiss me."

Rachel's eyes grew wider than they normally were and she dropped her ipod. I lurched forward and caught it. She stared at me as if I had just sprouted wings.

"He did what?"

"And I ran out."

"You did what?!"

I sank onto the pavilion steps and Rachel joined me. Then I told her everything about yesterday, even at the video store. It was quiet for a while after I was finished with my story. Finally I could no longer take it.

"Please, say something!"

"As Blaine's girlfriend, I can't believe he's cheating on me with you. As Blaine's friend I say, It's about time! As Kurt's friend," She turned to me so I turned to her. "I say, you lied. You have no clue what you're doing. And... I'm proud of you. I don't think anyone in their right mind has ever run out on Blaine Anderson."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Oh. I wasn't thinking about that."

"Rachel..."

"Sorry, no jokes. Seriously though, I'm proud of you."

"For running away?! From Blaine?!"

Rachel took my hands in hers and squeezed them. "Yes, Kurt. You see, I know people like you. You want romance. You want to be pursued. You want it to be real. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong."

I couldn't. I sighed. "What about Blaine?"

"What about him?"

"How do I know I couldn't have that with him?"

"Maybe because you've never talked about it. Communication is the key success of any relationship. True story." She stood up and brushed herself off-I followed suit.

"So you think I should just talk to him about our relationship? Won't that scare him off?"

"Maybe, but wouldn't you rather know?" She raised her eyebrows and then extended me her hand. "Now come. You sing, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you sing. I dance."

And so that's what we did for the next half hour. I sat on the wooded railings of the pavilion and sang while Rachel tapped her heart out. And I found myself feeling better.

I stayed feeling better for the rest of the day. Then Sunday came and everything came rushing back. All day I contemplated on texting Blaine and apologizing for running out, but then I would chicken out and convince myself it was better to apologize in person.. Then I would remember again that Rachel told me I shouldn't apologize and then after all that thinking I would just feel stupid. Let's just say Sunday was not my favorite day.

Strangely-or maybe it should be thankfully- I didn't see Blaine around school Monday or Tuesday. Then Wednesday rolled around. Again I was in class before him. I found myself absently writing Blaine's name in my notebook. When I realized what I was doing I blushed and closed it, looking around to see if anyone had caught that.

Then at the same time two things happened. My phone blipped to signify that I had a text and _HE_ walked in, and I suddenly became flustered. As I reached for my phone everything seemed to slow down to a stop. Because he had someone with him. A girl.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hey.." I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"You know April, right?"

I nodded my head absently and glanced down at my text message the same time Blaine spoke.

"She's my new girlfriend."

**From Rachel: He's got a new girlfriend.**


	5. The New Girl

**A/N: Hi everyone! Again thank you for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter, I do. It's kind of short though, sorry about that. Oh, and I finally have some inspiration for a Blaine pov chapter! It should be chapter seven or eight. Anywho, if you like it let me know! Enjoy! (and I apologize for anything misspelled or grammatically incorrect.)**

* * *

**Chapter Five, 'The New Girl'**

"I tried to warn you." Rachel said later on that afternoon at the coffee shop Blaine and I usually went to.

I sighed and just stared at my coffee cup. "And I appreciate it, but a little earlier next time would be great."

Rachel patted my arm comfortingly. "I can't make any promises. Anyway... what happened exactly?

I fingered my sleeve as I thought back to earlier in the day.

When Blaine uttered 'New Girlfriend' I felt a smile plaster its self to my face and I found myself nodding.

"Yeah, I know April. We take voice together, Mezzo Soprano, right?" I was blabbering.

April nodded, her red curls springing around her head. "Yeah, I'm also in this class, I sit in the back."

I had never noticed her in the class, but then, to be honest, I didn't really notice much besides Blaine.

"Yeah, and she's got an empty seat next to her so I'm going to sit back there with her today. Oh, and I have to cancel coffee after class, April and I are shopping."

I could feel my fake smile fading away. "Oh... okay.. no problem." But I did have a problem. What in hell was going on? He tries to kiss me on Friday and then on Wednesday he has a girlfriend? What was that about?! I had to know and that's why I decided to finally gather up my courage and take Rachel's advice and just ask him.

As soon as class was over I semi-stalked Blaine out of the classroom and into the hall. "Hey, Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute?" My voice was higher then usual and it sounded as if I had just run around the entire campus and back and my heart was beating so loud it was the only thing I could hear.

"Sure, one second." Blaine had April pause in the hall and then he walked over to me. "What's up, K_ur_t?"

Courage, Kurt, courage, I told myself. "What's going on?"

"With what?"

"With us!"

"What's wrong with us?"

Okay, maybe I should change my tactics. "Blaine, it's about last Friday night..."

"What about it?"

"You know! When you tried to.. when you..."

Blaine was looking at me so blankly that I almost would have believed he had no clue what I was talking about if it wasn't for the way he was absently adjusting his bow tie. I knew by now that that was a sign he was nervous. He did it whenever we had a random in class test.

"To what, K_ur_t?"

So he was deliberately pretending it hadn't happened! Fine. "Never mind, sorry to bother you." I turned on my heels and left briskly.

"And now I'm here, with you." I said to Rachel. "Did he say anything about Friday when you talked to him last?"

She shook her head. "No."

I sighed and rubbed my temple. We just sat there in silence as we finished our drinks. Then, after what felt like five minutes Rachel lifted her head with a gleam in her eyes. I observed her warily.

"Rachel..."

"Kurt, I have an idea. Give Blaine a taste of his own medicine."

"How...?" I asked, still cautious.

"Make him jealous."

"Jealous?... How?"

"Find someone who will pretend to be in a relationship with you. I bet it would drive Blaine mad and then I'm sure he'll want to talk about his feelings then!"

"Oh, and I can't see this plan back-firing at all."

"Come on! Then you'll have to make it realistic... oh and with someone he knows, then it will hurt more!"

"Oh, like who?"

We both sat there, thinking, looking around the coffee shop at people until my gaze passed over Rachel. And then it came back and stayed on her.

"Rachel." I said her named slowly as sudden brilliance chanced upon me.

"Yes?"

"It should be someone he knows very well."

"Agreed."

"Almost like his best friend."

"Yeah!"

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my fake girlfriend?"

Her mouth fell open slightly. "What?!"

"We both agreed it had to be someone already close to him, someone who would hurt him more, and who is closer to him than you? Plus, he knows I'm gay, do you realize how much of a mind warp that would give him?

Plus, I know this, 'make him jealous', thing is more for you than me, really. Protest all you want, Rachel Berry. But you want him to feel the way you feel every time he ditches you for another April... even other mes."

I couldn't believe that I had said all that to her. Now she was looking at me, speechless. Kurt, you went too far with this one, I thought to myself. Finally, when she didn't answer, I spoke.

"Rachel, I-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'll be your fake girlfriend. When do we begin?"

* * *

The key to a fake relationship is authenticity. Rachel and I spent the rest of the afternoon planning out our fake relationship.

"So, who asked who?" Rachel inquired. "And when?"

"And when do we tell Blaine?" I asked. "I asked you. Before Friday. Wednesday-when I called you."

Rachel laughed and nodded. "Yes. And let's tell him Friday. We'll go out for dinner. No April."

"No April. And we didn't tell him earlier because..."

"Because no one wants to hear their friends just got together because of you when you have no one."

"Right."

This was fun, making up a fake relationship with Rachel. I enjoyed watching her eyes light up if she had a good idea, and scribble it down in her notebook. She possessed all the good attributes of Blaine. If I wasn't gay I would ask her out for real.

I haven't known her very long, but besides Blaine she was the only other real friend I've made in New York. She was being so nice, trying to help me with Blaine, the only thing I could think of to repay her was to find her a guy of her own. One that wasn't gay.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked self cautiously.

That's when I realized that I has been staring at her for a while. "No, you're perfect." I said sincerely.

Rachel grinned and flicked her hair back mock seductive like. "Well you're not too bad yourself hot stuff."

I rose my eyebrows at her and chuckled. "Hot stuff?"

She shrugged. "Too much for you? How about my Boo? Kurtie-Poo? Oh, I know! Sweet lips!"

I just continued to laugh at her. "Sounds great my little RasBerry! RachelPie. Oh-Berry BooBoo!"

We sat there for a while longer, answering more questions we thought Blaine would ask, all the while still making up the most ridiculous names for each other. Soon Rachel said she had to leave to get ready for a night class.

"See you later, my Kurtmuffin." She teased as she gave me a half hug.

I twisted in my seat to shake my head at her. "Oh, no."

She just laughed and waved goodbye. I waved back and then settled back into my chair.

A waitress came by then to clear away Rachel's things. "I hope this isn't too creeper sounding, but you and you're girlfriend are adorable together."

"Oh, but she's no-" I stopped and finally, just smiled. "Thanks.


	6. How To Fake A Relationship

**A/N: I think this is my longest chapter yet guys! Personally I think I could have written it a bit better, but I just didn't have the patience. So again I would like to thank for whoever has reviews, favorited, or followed this story-it means a lot to me. OH! And next chapter is going to be Blaine's pov for sure! I'm excited for this one guys, lol. Unfortunately I don't think it will be up till maybe Wednesday due to some busy days. We will see how things go. ****So let me know what you think of this chapter in a review! It would make my day. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Six 'How To Fake A Relationship Without Even Trying'**

Rachel called Blaine and set up the dinner, and of course he thought it would just be the two of them. I was feeling fine with all of this until I saw Blaine on Friday for our acting class.

As usual we were exercise partners, and everything was fine. There was no weirdness. He even apologized for ditching me Wednesday.

"No problem. I was just a bit surprised. I didn't even know that you knew April."

He shrugged. "Sometimes things just happen, you know?"

That was great line, I had to remember to use it later on him. As soon as I thought that I started feeling guilty. No matter what he did to me, was it really wise enough to stoop down to such a level? Blaine was my friend-I couldn't help but love him, despite everything. I wasn't this person, I had to call it off.

"No! Kurt, come on! Don't back down! You know you want to do this. Don't let his alarming good looks and ridiculous charm fool you again!" Rachel ranted.

"We're still talking about me, right?"

"Not funny. Besides I'm all dressed up for you-if you ditch me I'll only be looking awesome for Blaine!"

I was quiet on the phone for a moment, mulling it over. Finally I sighed to myself and said to her, genuinely interested. "You got all dressed up for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I get dressed up for all my fake boyfriends."

I smiled slightly. "Fine, we'll do this. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Oh, but I was just going to take a ta- never mind. I'll be ready."

* * *

So at six o'clock Rachel and I sat in the restaurant, waiting for Blaine, and if I do say so myself, we looked fantastic. Rachel was wearing a deep red dress that fell just above her knees and daring six inch heels that matched the dress perfectly. I was in a black Armani knockoff suit with a red tie that was as close to Rachel's red as possible. We may have gone a bit overboard, but it was fun to dress up (well, more than I usually do).

Blaine arrived five minutes later. "I'm sorry I'm late I-" That's when he noticed me. He paused mid sentence and slowly sank into his chair across from us. It seemed as if he was trying to figure out my presence without asking. After a moment longer he just gave up and said in a casual tone, "K_ur_t, I didn't know you were going to be here."

I exchanged a glance with Rachel and she nodded encouragingly. "Blaine, we invited you here-"

"Rachel invited me."

"Because we have something we have to tell you."

I looked back at Rachel and motioned with my head it was her turn.

Blaine looked at us expectantly. "Well?" He picked up a glass of water that was sitting at the table and took a sip.

"Kurt and I are dating. Have been dating. Almost two weeks now." Rachel blurted out as if she couldn't contain her enthusiasm any longer.

Apparently Blaine wasn't prepared for this revelation, because he swallowed to quickly and ended up choking on his water. Instinct took over and I jumped up and patted him on his back.

"Cough it out!"

He did and then looked up at me with an expression I couldn't really identify. I quickly removed my hands from his body.

"You are what?"

"Dating." I said hesitantly as I sat back down. Under the table Rachel squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Dating." He stared at me for a moment looking rather perplexed. "But I thought that... you... I thought you were..." He couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for. He looked so cute and confused and yet I couldn't help but feel a little happy at his expense.

"Were what, Blaine?"

"Nothing. Never mind. When did this happen? I didn't even know you guys exchanged numbers."

"Well, Blaine, sometimes things just happen." As soon as those words left Rachel's mouth I was glad she had said it and not me. He switched his gaze to her and ended up nodding slowly.

"Right. I understand it's just... wait. What am I saying?" A smile lit up his face and I couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. "My two best friends are dating!"

"I'm one of your best friends?" I asked the same time Rachel said, "I told you he would be happy for us!" Thankfully she was louder and drowned me out.

"Of course I'm happy! We can go on double dates now!"

"Yes! With April."

I watched this exchange feeling queasy-the fact that Rachel and I were dating seemed to have no affect on him at all! I knew our plan would come to ruin! Or, at least that's what I thought then.

Halfway through the dinner Rachel excused herself to the restroom. I watched her leave and couldn't help feeling a bit anxious to be left alone with Blaine. I turned to him slowly and picked up my fork to shove food around. He was staring at me with that strange expression again-the one I couldn't decipher.

"So..."

"K_ur_t, can I talk to you. Seriously? I know we joke around a lot, but this is serious."

Could it be that Rachel's plan was working?

"Of course."

He leaned in over the table. "Rachel has been my best friend since seventh grade. Our relationship is complicated, but I love her like a sister. We've always told each other everything, but this..." He gestured to me. "I heard nothing."

I sat still, I could barely hear myself breathing. I could tell he wasn't finished yet, so I didn't say speak.

"Which, I guess I can respect. Just... don't break her heart, okay."

Like you did? I thought I had just said that in my mind, apparently not.

His face clouded and he swallowed hard. "K_ur_t-"

I suddenly did not want to hear what he had to say-especially since I assumed he was just going to yell at me. I would have. So I quickly cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! That was rude of me, I'm sorry!"

A whisper of a smile was found on Blaine's lips, "Oh, K_ur_t,yes you did, you meant every word and your right. And... if there is any guy deserving of her, it's you."

It felt as if he could see straight through our facade.

We then fell into an awkward silence as we waited for Rachel to return. Then he spoke again,

"So, I guess we'll have to end our Wednesday and Friday outings."

"Why?!" Panic couldn't help but find it's way to my voice.

"Well, we'll both be busy with our... girlfriends..."

"Oh. Well, Friday's yeah... but we can still hangout Wednesdays! Everyone needs a little... bro time." I couldn't believe those words actually escaped my lips without a follow up giggle. I looked at Blaine and was surprised to see his facial expression seemed relieved.

"Sounds good. Hey, this Wednesday-the park?" He said just as Rachel returned to her seat.

"Miss me?"

"Of course." I said, absently reaching over and letting my finger tips dance across her arm. I saw Blaine staring at my hand out of the corner of my eye and caught his gaze. He smiled, but I couldn't tell if it was real or not. I smiled back and I wasn't even sure about mine.

"So what were my boys talking about?"

"Just making plans for the two of us to hang out on Wednesday." Blaine supplied.

"Coffee." She said knowingly.

"Um, no, the park."

Rachel frowned slightly and raised her eyebrows. "The park?"

"Yeah." He answered, not looking at her.

I rose my eyebrows at and looked between them not quite understanding what was going on.

"Are you bringing a dog?" Rachel asked.

"No."

"A child?"

"No."

"Hmm." Rachel looked at me now with a smirk, and I could tell this would be a topic we would topic about later.

The rest of the dinner went as planned with no surprises. Until the very end. I had to return to my dorm because I had a paper due online the next morning and I was only halfway through it. So Blaine was going to take Rachel home.

The three of us walked out of the restaurant together and as we were to part ways Rachel and I came together for a hug and 'call me later'. But as we were pulling apart something unexpected happened. Without any discussion, not even a single word, we brought our bodies back together and then we kissed. It was longer than a quick goodbye kiss you give to a friend, but shorter than a full on kiss you give your girlfriend when you say hello, and unpredictable all the same.

It felt strange, I had only kissed a girl one other time and that was back in tenth grade. It was pepperminty and soft-not horrible, but it just didn't feel right.

I think the kiss surprised all three of us, because no one said a thing. Rachel and I let go of each other and I went to my car and they went to Blaine's without another word being said.

* * *

"You are positive you're gay?" Rachel said on the phone the next day.

"Yes, sorry."

"Darn. Because that may just have been a fluke, but it was a good kiss, Kurt Hummel."

"Thank you...?"

"Things aren't going to be awkward between us now, are they?"

"No. It was an accident, we are both sorry-"

"I'm not."

"_I'm_ sorry and it won't happen again."

"It won't?"

"No."

"Darn."

"Rachel, you're being weird and as your FBF I feel I have the right to tell you."

"Sorry, I just love hearing you freak out and I can just imagine you're puzzled face, you know, when your nose turns up and your eyebrows seem to disappear."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

Rachel laughed and I smiled on my end. "Okay, all jokes aside, what's up with Blaine going to the park with you? I can never get him to go with me. He says parks are for old people, kids, and dogs."

I didn't reply, I just blushed and smiled to myself.

"Oh, Kurt. Blaine's always been a bit of a puzzle, but now I have so many pieces that don't fir and I don't know what to do with them. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry if this doesn't work out. You and Blaine, you compliment each other and I hope he wakes up in time to see it."


	7. The Puzzle That Is Blaine

**A/N: First I apologize for not getting this up sooner, I had a busy week last week. And unfortunately I don't think this chapter was worth the wait-I kinda had writers block for it. Sorry! But thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! And in answer to bbmgleek's questions: Blaine's confused I think. And yes, I'm pretty sure Rachel is probably in love with both of them. Poor girl. Anywho, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you too badly. Oh, and to get you excited for the next chapter- I think we may finally get some Klaine happening! **

**Anywho, please review and-Enjoy!  
(Oh, so not to get you confused-this whole chapter is Blaine's pov.)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven 'The Puzzle That Is Blaine'**

It was love at first sight-For me. From the moment I saw him standing above me talking about tasting fall and it's bitterness back in September. Now it was the third week of November and everything was so messed up.

It was Wednesday and Kurt and I were going to the park after class. I kept hoping it wouldn't be awkward, but I had this gut feeling it would be. As I sat in Music Theory in the back with April I kept my gaze trained on Kurt and tried to think of where it all went wrong.

It probably started with telling him that Rachel was my girlfriend-Mistake. I hadn't meant to tell him that. It was more of a reflex, and...to be truthfully honest I may have been a bit scared.

Getting drunk at the Halloween party allowing Rachel and Kurt alone time-Mistake.

Pretending that I didn't try to kiss him-Mistake.

Getting together with April-Mistake.

I looked sideways at April. She really was a sweet girl, but she was also kind of an airhead at times. She also talked-a lot. The only reason I had asked her out was because she had been flirting with me for a couple weeks and I had just humiliated myself with Kurt. When I tried to kiss him and he ran out on me.

I sighed and reverted my gaze back at Kurt. At least now I know why he ran out on me. Rachel.

However, that's where I was the most confused. I could have sworn that Kurt was into guys. Hadn't he told me that he had dated that guy who was now his step-brother? And didn't he go on and on about how much he loved Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley.? And the way he dressed-good grief any straight man I know wouldn't wear half those outfits even if you paid them.

Maybe he liked both-or maybe it was Rachel-exclusively Rachel. On Friday I had told Kurt she and I told each other everything, and that was the truth. However, apparently he was our exception. I talked about Kurt all the time to her, but I was pretty good at acting as if I was just a guy talking about a friend. I just... couldn't let her know.

The only other time I had ever felt this desperately in love my heart broke into so many pieces that it only just started to feel whole again. After four years. I haven't been in a serious relationship since. I can't. Those hurt too much. I thought if I didn't try a relationship with Kurt he couldn't hurt me. But I was wrong and he was killing me.

I wish I could tell Rachel how I felt, she had been there the last time and has been helping me ever since. But now I really couldn't. If only I had said something to her from the beginning. But it was too late.

"Blaine, are you okay? You look sick." April whispered in my ear as she wrapped an arm around me and rubbed circles on my back.

I nodded my head, then thought a moment and shook my head. "I need some air." I whispered back to her. I slid out of my chair discreetly and slipped fairly unnoticed out of the classroom. I walked briskly out of the building and then dropped unceremoniously to the steps.

Right at that exact moment my phone rang. I checked caller I.D. It was Rachel. Speak of the devil.

"Why are you calling? You know I should be in class right now."

"But you're not-are you?"

"Right, and you know this...?"

"Kurt texted me that he saw you leave so I decide to check on you."

The thought of the two of them texting in class made me ill. "Wonderful."

There was no answer on either end for a moment and I thought maybe she had hung up on me. But then she spoke.

"You are a liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You are not okay with Kurt and I dating."

"And you got that out of one word?"

"No, I got that out of the fact you haven't called or texted either of us since Friday."

"Means nothing. I've been busy." She was right, of course- I am such a liar. Well, at least I was a good one, right?

"Maybe so, but now that it's just the two of us-give it to me straight, Blaine."

It was my turn to be quiet. Should I tell her? Here she was, giving me the opportunity. But... I just couldn't-not the whole truth-not now.

"Alright so maybe I'm not okay with it. It's not going to make a difference will it?"

She didn't answer; I rolled my eyes and continued, getting more upset by the moment. "What makes me the most upset is you never said a word about him to me!"

"Blaine, you're not my brother or my father I don't have to tell you every little bit of detail in my life. You sure as hell don't!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I cried, trying not to let panic seep into my voice. She knows, how could she know?!

"April! Who... what... I don't even know where to begin."

Oh. April. I calmed down a bit.

"Rachel, I kept April a secret for three days. You kept K_ur_t a secret for two weeks. Two weeks! What worse is that K_ur_t didn't say anything either! And seriously-when did you guys even exchange number?!" I hadn't realized I was shouting into the phone until a flock of pigeons flew out of the bushes beside me almost scaring the pants off me.

"When we had to take a drunk you home . That's when."

"Oh." Stupidity fell on me.

"Yeah."

We were both quiet for a beat.

"I have just one more question. The park?"

My face began to grow red even though she couldn't see me. "What about it?"

"Blaine, seriously you hate the park after... well, you know."

My stomach twisted and I almost didn't answer her. "Please, Rachel..."

"Blaine, I am your friend and I know you-or I thought I did. What makes Kurt so special? After...after..."

I winced waiting for her to say it.

"After everything with Sebastian you would never come with me. Do you know how many performances of mine you have missed because you won't go to the stupid park for me! But you'll go for Kurt?!"

"Maybe I've decided to get over it, Rachel. I'll go to the park with you if it makes you happy."

"Maybe."

"I'm fine though, thanks for checking."

"Excuse me?"

"You called to check on me. I'm fine. Just felt a bit light headed. You know how I get when I skip breakfast."

"... okay, fine. I'll leave you alone now." She said resignedly, she seemed to understand that I was done with our conversation.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I stayed on the steps, staring into space until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, surprised.

"Hey, it's just me." That voice, so unique. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. He sat beside me and we got a couple complaints from exiting students and professors.

I fixed my bow tie absently; Kurt had that affect on me. Made me feel so nervous that instinct told obnoxious Blaine to come out and protect wimpy puppy Blaine. I nudged his knee with my own.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Um... yeah... are you? I mean, are you okay?"

"Oh, you mean Rachel didn't tell you" Oh man, I was being snarky. Who let snarky Blaine out? I didn't say anything to cover for it, though.

Kurt looked down and nodded his head slightly. "In my defense you've never left class before, I thought you could be- I thought you were... something was wrong." He ended dumbly.

I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes. "Well thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. Just skipped breakfast. Come on, let's get going. I'm craving streetcar hotdogs."

"That's disgusting." Kurt said, making a face as he stood.

My smile never left my face as I stood as well and followed him off the campus.

* * *

"Yep, that hits the spot." I sighed a while later after devouring two hotdogs. The skipping breakfast thing had been a lie, but that didn't mean I wasn't hungry anyway.

Kurt gave me a disgusted side glance as he shoved his hands in his pockets against the brisk November winds. "Blaine, that's really gross."

"Ah, but you love me anyway." The words slipped out offhandedly-I was used to joking around like that with Rachel, but when I said it at that moment, I couldn't help but wonder the answer. Then I began to question whether or not I had rally just said it in a joking tone. Oh please, yes!-I begged.

"Okay now, let's not be so sure of ourselves." He teased back.

I smiled and shrugged self-satisfactory like while inside I admonished myself for thinking like that.

We walked through the park a bit, talking about safe non-awkward topics like school, musicals, and the school musical. I was proud of us for not touching the Rachel topic that was looming over us. Of course that didn't mean I wasn't thinking about it.

I should have told her I was into Kurt right away-even if saying it out loud would have made it all seem to real. If I had told her in the beginning she could have helped me out and I would be the one dating Kurt right now.

I surprised myself when I thought that. Was that what I really wanted? I looked at him as he spoke, animatedly moving his hands about and then sticking them back into his pockets only to bring them out again to illustrate a point. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle under the sun and his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears were pink from the cold giving him the look of one of Santa's Elves that had escaped from the North Pole.

"Blaine?"

I shook my head to bring me back to focus and made eye contact. "Yes?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I asked, puzzled.

"That thing were you zone out for a while then stare at me with your freaky intense stare."

I wrinkled my nose. "I do that?"

"From time to time."

"Hmm... that's weird."

"Yeah, so what were you thinking about?"

You. When am I not? "April." Okay, that works to.

"Oh." Kurt pulled his collar up a little more and looked around for a moment then pointed ahead. "A bench with our name on it. Hurry, my legs are freezing."

I followed him and for some reason my mouth kept talking. "Yeah, I was just thinking about how April's leaving in a couple days. She's going back home to Florida for Thanksgiving."

"Oh!" Kurt suddenly brightened as he sat down. "That reminds me! I can't believe I almost forgot! What are you doing on Thanksgiving?"

I thought a moment. I was pretty sure my parents were going out of the country and there was no way my brother was going to call so... "Probably watching the parade. In real life or on my tv is undetermined."

"TV. Come spend Thanksgiving with me and my family. Rachel's coming."

I was touched and annoyed at the same time. "You sure it's okay?"

Kurt beamed at me and just like that the annoyed part fell away. "Is that a yes?"

"Is _that_ a yes?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Yay! This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever!"


	8. Brave Enough

**A/N: Hi guys. So... this chapter is kind of long. Not sure if that's good or not. Either way, I do like it. Though I apologize because I noticed that for some reason my writing style seems to be different in this chapter. Ah well. So because this chapter is so long, the next chapter probably won't be up 'till next week. In the mean time I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you take the time out to review. It would mean a lot to me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight 'Brave Enough'**

Of course when I called my step-mom, Carol, to get the okay for Rachel and Blaine I told her what was going on. And my dad. And Finn. I mean, I had to! They all reacted differently.

Finn: "So you're straight now?"  
"No."  
"Have you slept with her?"  
"No!"  
"Is she cute?"  
"Very."  
"Yeah, you're still gay."

Dad: "Son, you don't have to pretend to be something you're not for a boy."  
"Dad, I'm not.. it's a bit more complicated than that."  
"Nothing is complicated in being who you are!"  
"Dad, just please go with it while we are there. I promise by Christmas everything will be normal."

Carol: "Are you sure he plays for your team?"  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
"So you're doing this whole jealous thing off of a maybe?"  
"Carol, I really like him, and I think he likes me... Maybe."\  
"There's that maybe again."  
"Look, Carol, just for-"  
"Don't worry, Kurt. I'm with you. Some great relationships have started with a maybe. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt."  
"Neither do I, Carol. Neither do I."

* * *

The days leading up to our trip to Ohio were nice and safe. Rachel and I hardly talked about Blaine, Blaine and I rarely talked about Rachel, and when we were with April we barely talked at all. We didn't get to hang out much anyway, because we had exams in almost every class the week before and the week of our trip. So by the time we left everyone was very ready for this Holiday Weekend.

When the three of us reached Ohio it was late and we were exhausted. However, we all pushed through it for the sake of introductions, a round of hugs, and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Dad, Carol, Finn-this is Rachel and Blaine. Rachel, Blaine-Burt, Carol, Finn."

It was a flurry of nice to meet yous mixed with scarves and hats.

Once we were sitting around the kitchen table the questions began. My dad asked the generic ones: "How's school?" "Got a job?" Carol asked the more personal ones: "How have you been feeling?" "What are your families doing this Holiday?" But of course it was Finn who got straight to the point.

"So, Rachel, I heard you're dating my brother?"

I instantly regretted ever telling Finn anything. If he said a word about Blaine I was probably going to die on the spot. Finn wasn't the most tactful person. I stole a glance at him, Blaine; he was just barely stirring his hot chocolate and was staring at the pictures on the wall, looking totally dazed.

I quickly brought my attention back to the statement at hand. Rachel was blushing and giggling prettily-playing up the 'new girlfriend' act mixed with slightly slap happiness, which happened when she was tired.

"You heard right." She replied, glancing my way with a smile. I smiled back-she really was a great actress. She told them the story that the two of us had concocted on how I had asked her out. To my families credit they did a pretty good job of pretending to believe her, though I think by the end she really had convinced Finn.

He's always been a bit gullible and naive, but he was sweet. That was why I had had a huge crush on him when we were Freshmen. We went out when we were Fifteen. I knew who I was-even back then, but Finn was a confused fifteen year old. He didn't know who he was or what he wanted.

When our parents got married we broke up and Finn realized he wasn't gay. He started dating a friend of ours-Quinn- and he's been with her ever since. In fact that was who he was speaking about right as I tuned in to the conversation around me.

"My girlfriend, Quinn, is coming tomorrow; she's going to be celebrating Thanksgiving with us too!"

I think he said something else too, but just then a wave of exhaustion ran through me, and it must not have been just me, for Carol interrupted Finn.

"Finn, sweetie, I think they are done for the night. Poor Blaine might already be asleep." We all looked at him. He made an incoherent noise in response; Rachel giggled at him.

"Follow me, Rachel, you'll be in the guest room. Kurt, Blaine, you get the boys room tonight. Finn, you've got the couch." Carol led Rachel away and I stood.

I looked at Blaine and smiled softly. His head was resting on his folded arms on the table. The gel was completely out of his hair and I had to resist the urge to run my fingers through his adorably curly hair.

I walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder. "Blaine.." I said his name quietly.

"I'm awake." He mumbled, lifting his head.

"Come on, Finn's bed is more comfortable than this table." He got up drowsily and followed me to Finn's room-which was now both of our room. When I left for New York they turned my room into a guest room and threw my stuff in with Finn's.

Now Blaine and I stumbled in the room and didn't even bother changing. We just went to our respected beds and went to sleep.

Except I couldn't fall asleep. One reason was because I really felt the need to shower. I normally took a shower ever night before I went to sleep-to wash off the grime and dirt that I had accumulated throughout the day. Following that I finished with a twenty minute face scrub. What can I say-I'm kind of a clean freak.

However, the main reason I couldn't fall asleep was because I was too distracted by Blaine's even breathing and the rise and fall of his chest. And the way his hair framed his face. And the way his lips were just laying there...

How long could I keep up the Rachel thing? I could feel myself cracking, but then I would just be broken. There was no way I had the courage to say anything to Blaine. I wish I was brave enough to just tell how I felt-and whether he likes me like that or not, at least I had said it. I wish I was brave enough to just get out of bed and kiss him. I wish I was brave enough-had the courage-but I wasn't, and I didn't, and I don't think I ever will.

* * *

The next day was Thanksgiving. Quinn arrived early so everyone gathered in the living room to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. Carol and I would get up and leave every once and a while to get the turkey ready.

After one said trip to the kitchen and back I lingered behind and just surveyed the room. It felt nice to have more people in the house. People I loved and cared about.

Rachel turned and looked back then and with a smile waved me over. I smiled back and sat down beside her on the floor. She leaned against me and grabbed my hand-I let her-mirroring Quinn and Finn's position almost exactly. I glanced at Blaine, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were fixed on the television screen.

That's how it seemed to go all day. Rachel and I would do something couple-ish and he wouldn't even

notice. I was very tempted to just tell Rachel to call it off-our little game obviously wasn't working. So right before the big meal I pulled Rachel aside; she gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Kurt. I'm having a wonderful time!"

"I'm glad. Listen..." I looked around and then took her arms and pulled her close so that I could whisper into her ear. "I think we should 'break up'."

Rachel took a step back with a small frown on her face, but I still held onto her wrist.

"...tonight?" I couldn't help but hear the disappointment in her voice and I winced.

"Rachel, it's for you just as much as it is for me. You need to find someone who-"

"Shh." Rachel stepped closer and put a finger on my lips. I shut up-surprised. "Someone's coming."

Without moving me head I glanced over her shoulder. I instantly recognized the red skinny jeans coming toward the room we occupied.

"Blaine." I breathed to her.

She nodded slowly. "Follow my lead."

So I did. I let her arm go and she slipped both of them around my neck. She stood on her tip toes and I realized where she was going with this. I know I had told her we had to 'break up', and I had also told her we would never kiss again... but Blaine was paying attention this time-I just knew it.

So I slipped one arm around her waist and then leaned my face down to hers and...

"Dinner's ready!" Blaine's voice rang out louder than it should have been.

We pulled apart and Rachel gave me a smirk and a wink before turning around. "We hear you, no need to shout."

Together the three of us joined everyone else in the dinning room. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I thought of what just took place. You had to be jealous, even just a little bit, to break up a kiss between two of your friends.

"Hey, Mr. Smiley, you want to start us off with saying what you're most thankful for this holiday season?" My dad said bringing my wandering mind back to the table.

Blaine, I thought to instantly to myself. Or, I though it had been to myself. Luckily I realized I had said it out loud in time to squeak out, "and Rachel. I'm thankful for making such great friends. It's

helped being on my own not to feel so lonely."

All the females in the room awed.

Finn was next and his answer was Quinn.

Quinn's was Finn and her collage.

My dad was thankful for his family and his business.

Carol's was the same.

Then it was Blaine's turn. All eyes were on him, though honestly mine had been there the whole time.

"Well, truthfully, things have been a bit crazy lately... so I'm thankful for a nice relaxing weekend."

A couple people chuckled and Blaine smiled with ease. "And, of course, I'm thankful for these two." He looked at the two of us and I could have sworn that even though he was smiling-his eyes weren't buying it. They seemed sad.

Was it terrible that my heart skipped a beat?

"Well, I guess I'm last. And I'm just going to mirror my boy's answers." Rachel finished.

My family smiled-touched at our sweetness. It was a good thing they couldn't see the slight tension, immense awkwardness, and the impending fall out weighing on the three of us.

The rest of the meal was really nice. Childhood stories were passed around just as much as the mashed potatoes. Mainly they were about Finn and I, courtesy of our parents, but our guests shared one or two as well.

After dinner we played monopoly and by the time we had a winner (Rachel) everyone was ready for bed. Quinn had left a while ago, opting to watch and cheer Finn on rather than play.

This night I wasn't so tired as to not clean up, so as Rachel headed to the guest room and Blaine and Finn put the game away I took a quick shower and then applied my nightly moisturizer. After roughly thirty to forty-five minutes I went to my room clean and ready for bed.

I was surprised to see Blaine still up, sitting on Finn's bed, earbud in his ear and notebook on his lap. The bedroom light was off; he was using the light from his Ipod.

I just stood there-staring at him until he looked up. I blushed at having been caught staring and quickly spoke to cover it up.

"What are you writing?"

He pulled out his earbud and glanced down at his notebook. "A song. It's for an assignment for my Writing and Composing class. I have to write a song about someone."

"Oh? Who are you writing about?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

He shrugged and closed the notebook. "Haven't decided yet."

I nodded and turned to get into my bed when Blaine spoke again.

"Hey, K_ur_t."

I turned back around to see him now sitting with his legs over the side of the bed.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Inviting me. I really like it here, and your family. My family is not really into..."

"The Holiday's?"

"Spending time together."

I fell silent as I thought about that. Not spending time with my family? Back in highschool we had

family night every Friday night. Well-we had dinner together every night, but Friday's were mandatory. Being away from them was kind of like being able to finally breathe, but that didn't mean I didn't want to be with them when I could.

"Well then you're just going to have to spend time with my family. I know they're crazy, but-"

"They'll do." Blaine said with a hint of humor, but things quickly sobered up and I realized that Blaine was being the most serious I think I've ever seen him.

"Also, K_ur_t, I want to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"My cockblock in the study."

"Your what?"

"Interrupting you and Rachel before-"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, well... it... it was uncalled for." Blaine stood now and his proximity and the over powering smell of peppermint made my heart race.

"It was?" I breathed.

"I was being childish. I... have to... admit something..."

My voice caught in my throat so I just waited for him to continue. Just what could he be admitting? I could only hope...

"I know I said I was okay with you and Rachel... but the truth it... I'm not. Every time I think of the two of you texting... or touching I..." He stopped abruptly.

We stood there-neither of us saying a thing. My thoughts of the night before raced through my mind. Oh how I wish I was brave enough to tell him how I felt-right now. To just spit it out. I wish I was brave enough to tell him there was no me and Rachel other than friendship. Brave enough too...

"Never mind." He began to turn to go back to bed when something came over me. This was my chance! I couldn't let him walk away. I grabbed his elbow to stop him. He looked up at me and from the light from the hall I could see surprise on his face.

"K_ur_t..."

"Blaine, I have been hoping for some sort of courage to say what I need to say..." I took a step closer to him, surprising even myself; slightly exhilarated by my sudden adrenalin rush. I had the courage-I was brave enough to do this.

"But screw talking." And with that, I kissed him. I didn't even fully register he was kissing me back until I felt his arms around my waist. I then wasted no time in bringing my hands up to his hair and finally ran my fingers through that beautifully curly hair of his.

After another moment everything just seemed to become real to me and I was no longer tired. A happy sense of warmth rushed through me and I smiled into the kiss. He broke off the kiss then, but didn't pull away. I rested my forehead against his and slipped my arms down to his waist in an embrace.

I couldn't believe it-I had done it-I kissed Blaine! And he kissed me back! Now I had something new to be thankful for.

"Best Thanksgiving ever."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I had to say one more thing: Did anyone think that Kurt was going to be the one to kiss Blaine? I didn't. I had planned it to be Blaine all the way up till I wrote the scene and Kurt just seemed right. Ha. Yeah.. okay.. ttyl **


	9. The Morning After

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this wasn't out sooner (and that it's so short), I was having some writer's block. A small warning-this chapter did not go as planned. Right in the middle of writing it I decided to change where I was going with the story, so.. yeah.. **

**Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I am participating in NaNoWriMo so I may not update at all in November-and if I do it will be random. I hope to get one more chapter up before November!**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think-feed back is appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine, 'The Morning After'**

The next morning I awoke relatively early for the day after a holiday- 8:00 am. It was a Hummel-Hudson tradition to sleep in the day after Thanksgiving and no one was to wake you under any circumstance, excluding natural disasters. Which meant I would most likely be awake by myself for a while. Which also meant I could lay in my bed and watch Blaine sleep on the other side of the room.

As my eyes traveled to Blaine's form my mind traveled back to the events of the night before. After we kissed we just stood there together for what felt like forever-but a good forever. To my surprise I was the first to pull away. I put him at arms length and as I did he spoke.

"K_ur_t... what just happened? What about... Rachel?"

And just like that he brought me back to reality. How was I going to explain that Rachel and I were trying to make him jealous without him getting mad at me. And while we were at it, what _had_ just happened? What did it mean? We're we both going to ditch our 'girlfriends' and run off into the sunset together? Actually I kind of liked that plan and was tempted to just take Blaine's hand and run.

Instead I answered him the best that I could:

"I... don't know...let's... can we.. have this talk tomorrow?"

Blaine seemed to study me for a moment and I couldn't help but look at the ground. "Do we have to talk?"

"What about April?" I asked looking up, liking the idea of not having to talk about it at all.

"Talking tomorrow is good for me."

Darn.

So then we just stood there, unsure of how to part-unsure if we wanted to part, I know I didn't- until Blaine closed the gap between us. He cupped his hands around my face and kissed me. It was short and sweet and when it was done Blaine slowly pulled away and said, "Good night, K_ur_t."

Then we both went to our own beds and somehow fell asleep. Now it was morning and sun light was seeping in through the blinds. Then I heard water running in the bathroom down the hall. At first I was puzzled-who else could be up? Then it clicked. Rachel.

I quickly got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. The door was open and Rachel was there washing her face. She saw me through the bathroom mirror and smiled.

"Good mor-"

"I kissed Blaine last night," I blurted out.

Rachel dropped the towel in the sink and turned with a quiet squeal. "You did not!"

"I did."

"Oh my gosh! Come on." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the guest room. We both sat on the bed and she commanded me to: "Spill you guts, Hummel."

So I did and by the end Rachel wore a sad wistful smile.

"Are you upset?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why would I be upset? This is the result we wanted, isn't it?" She was forcing herself to smile, I could tell.

"Yeah, it is, but..." I trailed off hoping she would supply the rest of the answer.

She sighed and picked at the comforter on the bed. "But I'm going to miss having one of you as my boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes and smiled softly, putting an arm around her in a comforting side hug. "Rachel, you knew this day would come. Besides, all we did was kiss, it might not mean anything." I felt sick at those words, hoping I didn't just jinx everything.

"Oh, but it will, it has too! If I can't have either of you, you should at least have the decency to get together!"

I laughed. "I'll try- you know I will. And, Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"You are my new mission. I promise I will find someone for you-someone who isn't into guys."

Tears sprouted to Rachel's eyes and she laughed through them. "You seriously need to stop being so nice to me. I might get the wrong impression."

I chuckled and then thwacked her with a small pillow. She giggled and covered her face.

"Wait-wait!" She held up her hand before I could throw another. "What are you going to tell Blaine? About... 'us'?" She made quotation fingers around the word us.

I sighed and dropped the next small pillow I was going to launch at her. "I was hoping nothing. I can just tell him that I told you about the kiss and we mutually broke up."

"Whether or not the two of you decide what you're doing?"

"Correct. Do you think that's right? Or should I just tell him? Maybe he won't be upset. Maybe he'll find it endearing?"

She nodded slowly. "Maybe... No, you know what-you have to tell him. No lies. Not anymore." She said the last part quietly as if to herself.

I nodded back, I could do this, I thought to myself-and then immediately disagreed with myself.

"What if I can't do this? And what if we make a big deal out of this for nothing and last night was just a fluke and he has no real feeling fore me and he was just feeling lonely and I was there!" It all came out in a rushed one breath.

Rachel was looking at me with a serious expression, which was kind of starting to worry me.

"Um.. Rach-"

"Kurt, Blaine like you. A lot."

I was taken aback for a moment. "And you know this-"

"The park. Blaine and I had a conversation last week Wednesday and I knew it then... I just didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"The park? Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

"You know Blaine hates parks, right?"

"I know sometimes it feels like I'm dragging him there, but I wouldn't go so far as-"

"No, Kurt-he hates it. He hasn't gone since... except with you."

"Since what, Rachel?" I asked carefully, but some what impatient.

Rachel closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "Since Sebastian. I told you the short of it-the jerk breaking Blaine's heart."

"I could think of a few other choice words to call him, but yes."

"I said he made a big deal about it-the break up-the reveal that everything was a lie."

"Yes."

"It was Valentine's day. Our Glee club was having a concert in the park. During one interlude between songs for a costume change, Sebastian called Blaine back on stage. He broke up with him, told him how he was just dating him as an acting exercise-right there on the stage-with half of our school, friends, and families present."

I almost felt sick, how could anyone be so cruel?! "Oh my g-"

"Not the end. Here is the kicker. They were to perform a love song duet together after costume change. And he did it. He finished the show and then left, never setting foot in a park again. Or so I thought."

"I..." I had no clue what to say. The two of us sat there silently until I realized something. I could hear a third person breathing.

I turned my body and faced the door, Rachel followed suit. We both took a sharp intake of breath.

Standing in the door way, a hand on the door frame gripping it so tightly it was as if it was the only thing keeping him up, tears streaming down his face-was Blaine.

Rachel stood slowly, as if any sudden movement would scare him off like a small animal.

"Blaine..."

"You weren't supposed to tell." His voice cracked and anyone could tell he was holding back a sob. "Rachel. You weren't. Least of all..." He glanced at me and then quickly averted his eyes.

"Blaine..." Rachel choked out; I realized now that all of us were in tears. "I'm sorry... I didn't think-"

"No, you never do, do you." Blaine's hands curled into fists. "I'm going. Now. See you in New York. Or not."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed like a hazy dream. Rachel and I just sat there, too stunned to move-until we heard the front door slam shut. We knew we should probably have followed him out-but also both of us knew that none of us were in a good enough state to discuss things rationally. So we let him go.

When my family woke we told them there was an emergency and he had to leave. We went on with our vacation acting if nothing was wrong. But things _were_ wrong, so wrong.

I knew Rachel and I had agreed to give Blaine some space but by Saturday morning I couldn't take it. I had to talk to him, but I knew calling wouldn't work-he could just hang up on me. So I texted him.

**Blaine, this is Kurt. Please don't be mad. We weren't trying to hurt you. Please talk to me.**

He didn't reply, but at least maybe he had read my words before deleting it.

On the train ride back to New York Rachel and I didn't talk much and I was able to just sit and think. Why had Blaine been so upset that Rachel told me about Sebastian? It didn't make me think less of him-it just made me want to take him home and never let him go.

I sighed and looked out the window and watched the world go past me. I played absently with my cell and then the urge came over me and I brought my cell up to text him. I never even got a letter in when Rachel snatched my phone out of my hands.

"Rachel!" I protested.

"No, Kurt-it's best to say whatever you want to say to him, in person!" She dropped my cellphone into her purse and looked at me solemnly. "We are giving him space, but as soon as get home, we will fix things, understand?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. "You're right. We will go home, and fix it."

We just had to.


End file.
